candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleepy Sunrise
- | characters = Mr. Vampire | new = and | released = | difficulty = Easy | previous = Sweet Dreams | previous2 = Sweet-Dreams.png | next = Funny Farm | next2 = Funny-Farm.png }} Story Mr. Vampire wears slippers and welcomes Tiffi at night. New things *Candy cannons ( ) are introduced. They can produce liquorice swirls. Levels Sleepy Sunrise has only one somewhat hard level: and one very hard level: and is also known as the easiest episode of World Three (Dreamworld). Hence, it is much easier than the previous episode, Sweet Dreams. } | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;"|100th level |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|24 | style="text-align: center;"|40,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|25,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|50,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|60,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|120,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|25,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|30,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|140,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|10,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|30,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|50,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|80,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;"| |} Gallery Story= Sleepy sunshine_bkg.jpg|Episode story Sleepy Sunrise-bg Animating.gif|Episode story (animation) |-| Levels= Level_216_Dreamworld.png|Level 216 - |link=Level_216/Dreamworld Level_217_Dreamworld.png|Level 217 - |link=Level_217/Dreamworld Level_218_Dreamworld.png|Level 218 - |link=Level_218/Dreamworld Level_219_Dreamworld.png|Level 219 - |link=Level_219/Dreamworld Level_220_Dreamworld.png|Level 220 - |link=Level_220/Dreamworld Level_221_Dreamworld.png|Level 221 - |link=Level_221/Dreamworld Level_222_Dreamworld.png|Level 222 - |link=Level_222/Dreamworld Level_223_Dreamworld.png|Level 223 - |link=Level_223/Dreamworld Level_224_Dreamworld.png|Level 224 - |link=Level_224/Dreamworld Level_225_Dreamworld.png|Level 225 - |link=Level_225/Dreamworld Level_226_Dreamworld.png|Level 226 - |link=Level_226/Dreamworld Level_227_Dreamworld.png|Level 227 - |link=Level_227/Dreamworld Level_228_Dreamworld.png|Level 228 - |link=Level_228/Dreamworld Level_229_Dreamworld.png|Level 229 - |link=Level_229/Dreamworld Level_230_Dreamworld.png|Level 230 - |link=Level_230/Dreamworld Trivia *This is the first time in Dreamworld whose first word is the same as that of another episode. In this case, the other episode is Sleepy Slopes. *This episode is quite easy just like its Reality counterpart, Crunchy Castle. *This episode contains the 100th jelly level, which is level . *This episode was released on the same day as Funny Farm. *The banner's name colour of the episode used to be blue on Facebook. *This is the only normal Dreamworld episode to be daytime-themed. It is set at sunrise, a dawn! *The release date of this episode coincides with "World Day for Safety and Health at Work". Category:World Three (Dreamworld) Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Easy episodes